madeinchelseafandomcom-20200214-history
Ad Victorem Spolias – To The Victor Go The Spoils
Cast members * Caggie Dunlop * Ollie Locke * Amber Atherton * Rosie Fortescue * Francis Boulle * Millie Mackintosh * Spencer Matthews * Hugo Taylor * Cheska Hull * Alexandra "Binky" Felstead * Fredrik Ferrier * Mark-Francis Vandelli * Gabriella "Gabilicious" Tristao * Funda Onal * Gabriella Ellis Episode summary “You may have heard rumours Chelsea is an exclusive world of royals and aristocrats and playboys, where the gossip is as startling as the prices. Well it’s all true, and I’d know. I’m Caggie Dunlop, and this is my world. You might say that we’ve got it all, but having whatever you want can make choosing that much more tricky. In Chelsea the truth is more fabulous than fiction. This is our life.” – Caggie’s opening narration of the series The cast converge on Raffle’s nightclub for Amber’s launch party for her jewellery range, Ollie greeting guests on the door. Caggie is the subject of conversation, with Francis asking after her. En route, Spencer and Hugo also discuss her, with Spencer admitting he’d be surprised if they never hooked up. Caggie and Millie arrive and discuss the chances of Spencer coming and old feelings re-emerging, though Caggie believes his recent declarations of love to be tongue-in-cheek, especially as he has a girlfriend now. Cheska arrives, with Binky, keen to cover the event in her new blog. Rosie and Amber are skeptical, fearing Amber’s entrepreneurship will be undermined by Cheska depicting her simply as a socialite. Cheska interviews Mark-Francis and Gabilicious, resulting in Mark offending Binky with ‘cellulite’ comments. Spencer and Hugo arrive at the party, and sit with Caggie and Millie. Caggie tells them about her gig the following day which they agree to attend. Millie steps outside to reconnect with Fredrik who she hasn’t seen in two years, having caught her eye at the bar earlier. Meanwhile, Hugo attempts to ask Amber out – quickly being shut down. Left alone, Caggie asks Spencer about his girlfriend and if she can meet her. Spencer isn’t keen on the idea, given his previous feelings, and fears seeing the two women together might ‘make things brutally clear.’ The next morning, Caggie meets with a hungover Millie. Millie finds it cheeky of Spencer to have carried on flirting now he’s in a relationship, but Caggie brushes it off as joking. Realising Caggie’s other admirer, Francis, will be attending the gig that night, Millie sees it as an opportunity to get Fredrik to attend. He receives a text from her while at Henley Rowing Club with Francis, and the two agree to go to the gig. Francis is considering asking Caggie out afterwards, which Fredrik encourages, despite the rivalry posed by Spencer. Binky has taken Ollie and Cheska to her mum’s cottage in East Sussex, where Cheska talks about piecing her blog together on Amber’s party. This is still playing on Amber’s mind in London, and while she and Rosie compliment Cheska’s choice of dress, they feel her style is not theirs. Spencer drops by Hugo’s apartment, lamenting the current predicament of Caggie re-entering his life now. Hugo points out he has to be respectful of the fact he’s now in a relationship, though Spencer says he has no current intentions to cheat, to Hugo's amusement. That evening however, once Spencer's girlfriend Funda arrives home from her weekend away, Spencer makes no reference to having crossed paths with his former flame. He dismisses her call from The Troubadour as just a text, but tells Funda he may have to briefly head out. At the other end of the line, Caggie, about to go on stage, leaves him a voicemail, disheartened by his absence. Millie flirts with Fredrik in the audience, and he asks her out to lunch, which she happily agrees to. Caggie goes on stage, while Spencer finally arrives mid-performance. Finishing her set, Spencer apologises for his lateness, and goes to get her a drink. Francis seizes his chance to approach Caggie with a rose at her table though Spencer's return prompts Francis to leave. Spencer then convinces her to let him buy her dinner, and she leaves Francis’ rose behind. Ollie heads back to London for his date night with girlfriend Gabriella. At dinner, she asks him if he’s happy with her, to which he assures her he is. She tells him how much she adores him and how she’s never felt so comfortable in a relationship. Upon being asked, he reciprocates the feelings, before awkwardly diverting conversation to her eyelashes. The next day, Caggie recounts dinner with Spencer to Millie. She admits the chemistry between them, and how Spencer had once again spoken of how he’s felt about her over the years. Millie doubts Funda knows about the dinner and that things will end badly, believing him to be in love with the idea of being with Caggie. Caggie thinks he loves Funda, but suspects she still appeals to him as ‘the girl he could never get.’ Funda quizzes Spencer as to where he went the night before, with him eventually revealing it to be Caggie’s gig. Funda is less than impressed that he didn’t tell her nor invite her, and how being secretive about it makes it an issue. Spencer thinks she’s overreacting, but apologises, and goes for a run, promising to talk about it later. Joining him on the Chelsea Embankment, Hugo points out the moral dilemma of Spencer having bought Caggie dinner. Hugo argues the feelings are clearly there, and if Spencer feels strongly enough about Caggie, he should break up with Funda. Rosie phones Francis – whose portrait is being painted – asking how he feels about Caggie’s knockback. He dismisses it, stating he'll continue to pursue her, reiterating Spencer isn’t a rival. Rosie then heads to Amber’s photoshoot, showing her Cheska’s now-published blog. Both are offended by it terming the party to be made up of ‘socialites and fashionistas’ and Amber being called ‘it girl of the moment.’ They joke the readership is probably small, though. At her office, Cheska is concerned how Amber will react, but Binky believes she'll be delighted, and suggests they celebrate. Spencer returns to the apartment where he admits he was wrong to Funda, and asserts his feelings for her. Funda suggests she meet Caggie, something which Spencer accepts, to prove they’re nothing more than friends. Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Spencer/Caggie episodes